


Musketeer winter/Christmas Prompts

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Failed attemp at prompt challenge, Gen, Winter, Winter/Christmas prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: Set in an modern AU a few winter and Christmas prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a month's writing challenge for December but i lost my confidence. So Im going to post a few prompts about Winter and Christmas instead hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also i this hasnt been beta so any mistake are mine

1\. Ice Staking 

“This was a terrible idea," Aramis muttered as he eyed the slick surface in front of him. His skates were still set firmly on the floor at the edge of the rink, not yet touching the slippery ice. "Why did I agree to this?"

“Because it was your idea to ask Ann out on a date.” Porthos said laughing behind him. 

Aramis made a face as he remember, he had been trying for weeks to ask Ann out, then she said yes, but only if he took her ice skating.

“And then remember you cant skate, so instead of admitting it you said yes. Which then leads to you and me spending my Friday night teaching you to skate.” Porthos finish 

“Isn't that what best friends are for? Aramis said flashing Porthos his most charming smile. 

“Come on you big baby, your holding everyone up" Porthos said and then pushes Aramis onto the ice quickly following behind so he doesn’t fall. 

“I hate you" Aramis yelled, remembering to mind his language as kids were skating around them. He came to a stop, luckily managing to stay standing. He watch with envy at all the young kids skating and showing off with tricks.

Aramis watch as Porthos skated a circle around him, before stopping in front. 

“You love me and you know it” he took both of Aramis hands into his “Now its really easy, push off with your right foot and then your left, remembering to bend your knees” Porthos instructed 

Then with a quick pray to god, Aramis did as he was told going forward as Porthos went back. Before Aramis knew they had done a lap of the rink. Feeling a bit of confidence taking over Aramis let go of one of Porthos hand to try and skate next to him. 

But then Aramis trip over his own skate taking a tumble onto the frozen ice and taking Porthos with him, who ended up on top. 

“Mis! You alright?” Porthos ask in a panic pushing himself up onto his knees so he can help Aramis sit up.

Aramis kept his wrist to his chest as Porthos help him up “ I think I’ve sprained my wrist when I fell"  


Porthos stood and then help Aramis stand and slowly skated to the exit “Come on look like we are spending Friday night in A&E.”


	2. Mistletoe

2\. Mistletoe 

"D’Artagnan, are you sure about this?" Athos asks a little concerned watching the kid struggling on the ladder trying to place mistletoe in the door way leading to the staff room. 

"Why not? I think it’s the perfect idea!" D’Artagnan said with a smile wishing Athos would stop question him and his plans. Okay some of them may not have been the best ideas, but this one was definitely a good one! He was sure of it. 

"Yes... but what if it’s not the person you want to kiss," Athos puts extra emphases on the word 'kiss'. Everyone -or almost everyone- was aware of D’Artagnan growing feelings for Constance, except for Constance it seemed. 

D’Artagnan misses it though, leaving Athos to spell it out "and by person I mean Constance." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." D’Artagnan cheeks begin to turn slight pink, blushing.   
"Whatever you say" Athos muttered. Secretly wishing him luck, he watch D’Artagnan climb down the ladder please with himself.

“Some of us have work to do, so I’ll leave you here waiting for Constance to arrive. And I hope it is Constance and not someone else, like the Captain maybe. Because that would be terrible.” Athos laugh patting D’Artagnan on the shoulder 

Twenty minutes later and D’Artagnan hated to admit it but maybe standing under the mistletoe wasn't the best idea, especially when he had to kiss Porthos and Aramis. And when D’Artagnan says kiss, he means he kissed them on the cheek. 

They all got massive enjoyment teasing D’Artagnan knowing full well who he was waiting for.   
Finally the person D’Artagnan was waiting appears in the doorway 

Constance was beautiful, even in her uniform; she always managed to look stunning. D’Artagnan couldn’t help it, his mouth hanging a little open as he stared at her. 

"Hi D’Artagnan ," Constance says swearing that she can feel her heart beating like a drum. D’Artagnan always makes her feel like this whenever he stares at her, hell whenever they are in the same room as each other. 

D’Artagnan manages to find the courage and points to the mistletoe hanging above them.   
"So the rules of the mistletoe dictate that we must kiss," D’Artagnan says rather quickly before he chickens out 

"Well rules are rules," Constance responds grabs D’Artagnan shirt, pulling him closer before she steps on her tip toes and her lips crash upon his. 

And all D’Artagnan can thinks about, that maybe this was the best idea after all!


	3. Christmas Movies

Holiday movies

Porthos woke to the sound of his alarm going off, he quickly silence it before it woke Elodie. It wasn't how he plan their Sunday, but Elodie had caught the flu and with a baby to look after as well, she hasn't been getting much rest. 

Quietly getting out of bed Porthos grab a blanket and with a kiss to her cheek left to head downstairs to start his plan. But on the way he heard soft grizzly sound coming from Maria room. 

Walking into Maria room Porthos place the blanket over his shoulder and pick her up cradling her in his arms.   
“Good morning princess" he cooed  
“Look who is up early, mummy still isn't feel well, so how about spending the day with daddy “ Porthos asked only getting a smile from her “I'll take that as a yes then" laughing as he kiss the top of her head. 

As they head downstairs Porthos told Maria his plan for the day of nothing but watching movies on the sofa with hot chocolate and then pizza and ice cream for dinner “you see sweetheart its a little tradition me and your uncle Mis started, when we were living together all those years ago, and now I have you and mummy, it something we can carry on doing together.”

After collecting a bottle for Maria and a hot chocolate for himself, Porthos settled on the sofa and turn on the TV to the movie channel.   
“Now what shall we watch huh?” he ask flicking through the film choices. “We have Elf, or a muppets Christmas Carol, or shall we start with a film about your Uncle Athos” he laugh looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.  
“Ok, a fine choose sweetheart, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas it is then” pressing play and then snuggling down under the blanket thinking how lucky he was.


	4. Baking cookies and eating chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has comment, left Kudos and is following this, it means so much to me.

"Are they done yet?”

"No, Louis.” Anne smiled.

“Now”

"Not yet, sweetheart”

"How about now”

Chuckling, Anne pressed a kiss on her five-year-old hair. “They need a few more minutes. I’m so proud of you, though. You’ve helped all day with making Christmas cookies, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

The phone rang.

“Could you keep an eye on the chocolate while I answer this? But don’t eat any of it we need it for the cookies!”

Louis dangled his feet when his mum left the room. The cookies looked perfectly edible through the glass door of the oven, but if mum said they weren’t done yet, he couldn’t eat them. Waiting for them was boring, especially since mum had put those they already made far away. Louis eyed the chocolate. He loved chocolate. It was for the cookies and he loved the cookies with chocolate, too, but having a little piece couldn’t hurt, right? Mum would never notice it was gone.

Anne came back into the kitchen “Your Father is going to be late again.” She started but stops to look at her son where he sat on the same stool he had climbed on to watch the cookies and looked way too innocent. “Louis?”

“I think the cookies are done now.” Louis said around a mouthful of chocolate.

Pulling the tray out of the oven quickly, Anne set it aside. “Now on to the chocolate, we’ve got to melt it so we can make patterns on the cookies or dip them into it. I wonder where the chocolate has gone.” She looked at Louis, who smiled widely at her, the evidence of his chocolate theft all over his face.

“I don’t know.” Louis said.

“It was gone all of a sudden, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded.

“And you had nothing to do with it, did you?”

Shaking his head, Louis wiped his hand on his sweatshirt and left even more chocolate stains. “No.”

“Was it good?” Anne asked her son 

The smile widened into a beam as Louis nodded.


	5. Wrapping up for the weather

Wrapping up for the weather 

Aramis cups the hot coffee in his hands, trying to warm his gloveless hands against the winter chill. He draws his knees towards his chest so that his coffee cup is pressed to his chest. He was sitting on a bench with his knees drawn tightly to his chest, with only a single layer of clothes and a scarf to keep him warm. 

Aramis sighs and pushes the coffee to his lips and takes a tentative sip. He shudders against the warmth that trickles down his throat and pools in his stomach. He clings to the feeling for a mere few seconds before the cold returns. His left leg has gone tingly and begins to ache, he groans because he doesn't want to move, he's comfortable and slowing warming. 

His leg jerks, his left knee rising upwards to strike the coffee cup. 

Aramis cries out as the brown liquid Stains his chest and scarf. Ignoring the blistering pain, Aramis rips the scarf from his neck and hastily dabs at the coffee stain slowly spreading against his chest, he silently mourns the beverages early demise. 

“Honestly Aramis, I can't leave you alone for five minutes.” 

The words are soft and joking, meant to amuse. Aramis jumps from the bench with a scowl, turning his head to face an amused Athos. 

Athos simply smiles. Aramis regards the man's warm clothing with a hint of loathing. Athos is bundled up in a large black coat with a brown hoodie poking through the bottom; a grey scarf is wound tightly around his neck. Aramis glances down at his ruined, soaking scarf and snorts, “that coffee was lovely as well”. 

“No, that was a disgusting, cheap cup of mud,” groans Athos with a disgusted look at the empty coffee cup lying upon the bench. 

“Well some of us can't afford a decent cup!” Aramis snaps, wrapping his arms around his middle and neglecting to meet Athos's eyes, blushing. 

Athos rolls his eyes as he sheds his coat. He throws the clothing at Aramis with a small smile. 

"Bin the scarf and wear my coat"

Aramis scrambles to clutch at the coat before it falls to his feet. He quickly slips his body into the fur lined coat and zips it up with a satisfied groan. He still clutches his scarf within white fingers when Athos takes his hands. 

“I'll buy you a new scarf if you accompany me to get a coffee” Athos whispers as he pulls the scarf from Aramis and tosses it onto the bench. “I might even buy you a coat, if you smile.” 

A smile tugs at Aramis lips as he pushes his hands into the coats snug pockets. “I have a coat.” 

“Yes Aramis. But Porthos tell me you neglect to mention that it has holes in it. And it’s freezing” Athos scolds, snaking his arm through the crook of Aramis. “Count it as a late birthday present, or a early Christmas present.” 

“You're insufferable” Aramis mutters resting his head against Athos shoulder. “And I'll be having a latte.

Athos laughs, placing a kiss to the top of Aramis head as the man snuggles into him.


	6. The dangers of building a snowman

The dangers of building a snowman

D'Artagnan didn't really remember how it happened. One moment he was having fun with the guys in the park, building a giant snowman, the next he found himself on the ground.

He felt okay but for the lump that slowly started to show on his forehead. Okay, he might have been a bit dizzy, but he wouldn't admit that. Aramis insisted they'd take him to the hospital he was working in and ushered them all to a taxi.

Now they sat in the A&E, waiting for Aramis to organize them an empty examination room and a doctor. D'Artagnan leaned against Athos and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he felt very tired.

"Don't. Stay with us, buddy." Porthos squatted down in front of him and pinched his cheek so D'Artagnan opened his eyes and looked at him. "Damn, why isn't Mis coming back already?"

"I'll stay with him, taking care he won't fall asleep, you go and find Aramis!" Athos ordered and somewhere in the back of his mind, D'Artagnan thought how impressive Athos could be even though most of the time he was just an oversized teddy bear.

Just as Porthos got up, Aramis came back, a brown hair woman in tow. "This is him, Constance. I think it's a concussion, but you're the doctor."

The woman Aramis had addressed as Constance motioned for them to follow her and later, D'Artagnan only remembered that Athos and Porthos almost hauled him onto the examination table.

He woke up, he did not know how much later, in a hospital room and the nice brown hair doctor was there, checking something on his clipboard.

"Ah, I see you're back with us. How are you?"

D'Artagnan swallowed. "A bit dizzy. What happened?"

"Seems like you had a little run-in with the head of a really big snowman from what your friends told me." The doctor checked D'Artagnan's eyes and the bright light of his pen light made D'Artagnan flinch. "Looks good so, do you remember any of that?"

Blinking, D'Artagnan tried to scramble up but was stopped by the woman's hand on his shoulder. "I…remember a snowball fight with the guys. And building a snowman…but then everything went dark."

"I bet it did. You've been knocked out by the head of the snowman falling on yours." The attractive doctor grinned. "Congratulations, this is one of the freakier accidents I've had here today."

"Can I go home now, doctor?" D'Artagnan didn't feel like moving at all. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep, but he hated hospitals and didn't want to stay.

"Call me Constance and I'm afraid not, Charles. We need to keep you here at least overnight. If you feel better tomorrow morning, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Nurse D'Herblay. I understand there is no girlfriend?"

"No, no Girlfriend." D'Artagnan leaned back into the pillows again.

The doctor smiled. "In that case, I think a house call is in order."

Slowly, D'Artagnan closed his eyes and smiled. If getting hit by the head of a snowman that was bigger than Porthos got you a visit from a doctor like Constance, he wouldn't mind building another one of those snowmen.


	7. Christmas Tree (Ornaments)

Christmas Tree (Ornaments)

Athos wasn't sure what to do for Christmas. Christmas at the DeLaFere household was a quiet affair. Athos and Thomas would get one (horrendously expensive) present each, and if they were lucky they could make it through the day without Thomas and their father getting into a fight. He had a feeling things were going to be different with Ninon.

After the death of their father, Athos and Thomas had gone their separate ways. They still kept in touch, with presents arriving on both Christmas and their respective birthdays without fail (Thomas were always accompanied by a postcard from wherever he happened to be at the time). The truth was, Athos hadn't properly celebrated Christmas in, well, ever.

Each year his friends Aramis and Porthos would drag him to their flat to spend Christmas with them presents, dinner and even silly evening games. But the last few years Athos felt like a third wheel, as they both had families now and don't need a lonely man ruining their Christmas.

When Ninon came into his life, he was introduced to so many things he hadn't even considered before, and he had a feeling Christmas was going to be no different. Ninon had already said they were going to be decorating the tree today.

"You can bring your special ornaments too!" she had said her eyes lighting up as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Athos, who had been reading the newspaper in the seat across from Ninon quirked an eyebrow.

"Special ornaments"

Ninon had waved his hands in dismissal "You know, family heirlooms, those kitschy things that light up or sing, that angel you made out of a clothes pin and coffee filter in primary school, that kind of thing."

Athos imagined the things Ninon had just described among his family's pristine white and gold baubles and stifled a snort. "I don't think I have any special ornaments."

Ninon had shot him such a scandalized look that Athos resolved to go Ornament shopping that day.

Nothing in the shop stuck him as special, the kind of thing he'd want to put on their tree (and god, did that notion make him grin like a fool, their tree). After looking through shelf after shelf of ornaments and about a million miles of tinsel, he was ready to call it quits. He was pondering the merits of ordering online when he saw it, and a grin split his face, because it was perfect.

They decorated the tree that evening, Ninon dashing haphazardly about, hanging baubles and throwing about tinsel with reckless abandon. Athos was given the very important job of passing the ornaments. He didn't mind, not when he could watch Ninon in hes red and green jumper, with tinsel wound around her neck like a scarf and warp in her hair, move with the energy and enthusiasm of a child, her cheeks pink and reindeer antlers perched crookedly on her head (Athos's one concession to the holiday was the Santa hat that Ninon had jammed onto his head). When they reached the bottom of the box however Ninon frowned, looking at the one bald spot amid the decorations. Athos hid a smile offering up small, carefully wrapped box.

"What's this?" asked Ninon.

"A special ornament."

Ninon grinned, tearing the paper carefully to reveal a bauble that was green and red with a fleur de lis in gold glitter "Oh Athos, it's perfect!" and reached up to press a kiss to his cheek before hanging the bauble on the tree.

Athos grinned. He still didn't know this Christmas would be like, not really, but as long as he could keep that look on Ninon's face, he really couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
